


Mischief

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Dirty Talk, Dom Huang Ren Jun, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun's a fairy, Self-Lubrication, Top Lee Jeno, it's filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: Jeno had grown up with the thought that fairies weren't real. He strongly believed this, until he walked into the forest one night, only to be face to face with one. It was not what he expected.ORA fairy, Renjun, seduces Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Mischief

Jeno was raised not to believe in the supernatural, as many people are. Growing up right outside the city, there wasn't much time for that. He remembers the bedtime stories his mother would read, containing creatures of his imagination. 

"Are they really out there? The fairies?" Jeno had asked in a tired tone, receiving a chuckle from his mother. 

"No, Jen. They only exist in stories, right here." His mother had said, pointing to the big book she had just read from. Jeno hummed tiredly, closing his eyes seconds later and entering the realm of his dreams.

He grew out of the questioning, though. When he, at 11 years old, got laughed at for mentioning creatures that lived in flowers, he never brought it up again. No longer questioning things he thought he saw move in the corner of his eyes, no longer thinking about the creatures of the night he read so much about. He grew up, only paying attention to the things he could actually see. He had thrown away all his books about the supernatural that night, forgetting about everything soon after. That was enough, life was crazy enough. 

He went all the way through high school not thinking about it, or at least pretending he didn't. He explored his love for music, getting in a band with some of his friends. Got his first girlfriend as well, but soon realised he wasn't attracted to her. Jeno got together with his first boyfriend in college, but soon dropped out and they ended up breaking up. He had always been more for following the path laid out for him already, Jeno wasn't.

At 21 years old, Jeno made it a habit to take walks late at night. His therapist had told him it could be beneficial to his mental health, and working at the local retail store only left time at night. He would roam the empty, dark streets, sometimes for hours at a time, trying to forget about all troubles the day brought. Scanning all the homes he came across, making up a life for the people he thought might be living in them.

He'd been doing this for a while. This specific day, he took a different route. Where he would normally go to the left, staying on the roads he knew, he took a turn right, into the woods. Jeno didn't think of it as a big deal, having seen these woods in daylight before. 

So he walked.

He walked for a while, having turned the music softly ringing in his ears down to enjoy the sounds the woods made at night. He heard the leaves rustling because of the wind, an owl calling out behind him, a few insects he hadn't really heard before, probably had to pay attention during biology when he had the chance. It was nice, calming, that was- until he heard the faint sound of a stick snapping behind him, stopping him in his tracks. His body froze, his eyes widening when he heard yet another stick break.

Jeno was suddenly very aware of a presence around him, eyes burning on his back. 

"Hello." A voice called behind him, and Jeno was so certain he would be killed in these woods, not being found for days, maybe weeks, left for dead until someone would stumble across his body. His mind was racing. The voice called again, it was soft, not as menacing as Jeno had imagined a serial killer to sound like. "Hello." The voice called. Jeno became of aware of the voice calling out to _him,_ in particular, with certainty.

"Turn around." The voice spoke, but Jeno couldn't move. It was like all his muscles had frozen in place, turning movement into nothing but a faint whisper. "Who-who are you?" Jeno whispered in a shaky voice. _Oh- he regretted not taking his usual route now._

"Just turn around." The voice called, still soft as ever. Jeno took a shaky breath, collecting all his power to turn around and face the voice calling out to him. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. There stood a boy, around his age. A light halo surrounding him, and- wow...

The boy looked ethereal.

Not human though, and something about him lured Jeno in.

"Hello, Jeno." The boy said, meeting Jeno's wide eyes. The moonlight shined on him, making his hair seem a soft brown colour. His eyes were black, completely black. Jeno could see the boy's teeth were sharp, all pointed.

"You-you know my name?" Jeno whispered, seeing the boy's smile getting wider, as if he was happy to see Jeno. He had sharp eyes, staring at Jeno, yet with such adoration. "Wha-what are you?" He mumbled.

"I can be called many things, a witch, a ghost, a _fairy_." The boy said, his smile not faltering. "My name is Renjun, I've been keeping my eyes on you for a while now, Jeno." 

Jeno's eyes were wide, his mouth agape in shock. He should laugh- really. The dude just called himself a fairy, and yet Jeno believed him.

"No- no... What?" He mumbled, stepping back when he saw Renjun taking steps towards him.

"It's okay, Jeno. You're safe, I won't hurt you." Renjun spoke, stepping forward until he stood right in front of the other. Renjun was suffocating, his aura so incredibly breath-taking. He was dressed in loose clothes, strangely modern. "You're okay." Renjun mumbled, reaching out his hand to stroke Jeno's cheek softly. 

Then he was gone.

The next time they met, was in Jeno's apartment. Jeno hadn't been able to stop thinking about Renjun ever since that night, his face constantly popping up in his mind, making him unable to focus on anything else besides _him_. He hadn't gone to the woods since they met, locking himself in his apartment as soon as he got home from his daily duties.

Renjun was always there, in his mind. And Jeno could only think about the things he had seen in the corner of his eye throughout his life, the voice he had heard calling out to him as a kid. He became very aware of the fact their meeting in the woods that day, was very much planned.

When thinking so much about Renjun, he wasn't surprised to see him in his living room one day, tracing the guitar's strings that stood in the corner. He should've been freaked out, really freaked out, but he felt oddly relieved. Renjun smiled at him, from where he was standing.

"I'm relieved to meet you again, Jeno." He spoke, getting closer. "Yea-yeah." Jeno answered, breathless. Renjun grinned. "Have I been on your mind, Jeno?" Renjun asked, standing close to the other, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Jeno nodded, he didn't trust the words coming out of his throat. He should run, to wherever Renjun wouldn't be and move while he's at it, far away. He should get away, but he stayed put. 

"Do you have any questions before we get started?" Renjun asked, reaching out his hand again to stroke Jeno's cheek. Seeing Renjun this close in the light his living room provided, was even more overwhelming. 

"With what?" Jeno asked, seeing Renjun look him in the eyes. 

"Don't pretend you don't know, Jeno." He spoke, eyes glinting with something unfamiliar. And Jeno did know, he hadn't been blind the past week, he _knew_ what he wanted. He'd seen Renjun. In positions he couldn't just make up, on his knees with Jeno's cock in his mouth, looking up at him with that same gaze. He'd had dreams, where he was fucking Renjun into the mattress, the sounds he had made still echoing though his mind.

The room suddenly felt so- so _hot_. Jeno was pretty sure he was blushing, but he remembered the question Renjun had asked him. "How long have you known me?" He asked.

"A long time." Renjun said. 

"Why-why me?" Jeno mumbled.

"I like you, you're interesting. Better then the rest." Renjun whispered softly, still smiling. "That's all?" He drawled, tracing Jeno's lips with his thumb. Jeno nodded, opening his mouth when he felt Renjun's thumb pushing against his bottom lip. "Good boy." He said, feeling Jeno suck on his thumb.

Jeno whined out softly, feeling Renjun's thumb going further and his other hand tracing downwards, still keeping eye contact. "So pretty..." Renjun whispered, pulling his finger out and palming against Jeno's clothed cock. 

Jeno didn't know what exactly he had been getting into in that moment, but when he felt Renjun's lips against his own, all rational thoughts flew out the window. Renjun was rough, to say the least. Already sucking on Jeno's lips and taking them in between his sharp teeth. He was eager, and so was Jeno. Jeno could taste his own blood in his mouth, Renjun's teeth having bruised them.

That's why Jeno moved his hands to Renjun's waist, feeling him up and sucking his tongue into his mouth. He heard Renjun groan softly, moving his hands into Jeno's shirt to trace along his abs and slotting their hips together. Jeno moaned softly when he felt Renjun rut against him, pinching one of his nipples. 

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Renjun mumbled against Jeno's lips, but he was already leading them to Jeno's bedroom before he was able to answer. Jeno fell down onto his bed, Renjun sitting on top of his thighs while looking down on him. Jeno felt so small, and it mad him feel a newfound arousal he hadn't experienced before, sending chills down his spine.

"I need you to be good for me, okay? Can you do that for me?" Renjun asked, Jeno nodded. "I need words, baby, are you going to be good for me?" He asked again, and it took a lot of power in Jeno for him to answer in a breathy voice. "Yeah, please."

Renjun smiled, hunger flashing in his eyes. His eyes were orange now, they had been dark before. He moved his hips down onto Jeno's thigh, grinding against him. Jeno saw how his eyes rolled back momentarily, his hips stuttering.

"Can I use you, Jeno?" Renjun asked, feeling Jeno's hands on his hips and pushing them away. "Answer me." He said, seeing how Jeno blushed and looked away.

"Please, use me." He whispered, grabbing the sheets to stop himself from grabbing the ethereal creature on top of him. Renjun smirked down at him, almost mockingly so, lifting his hips to get rid of his pants and underwear. He moved forward, sitting on Jeno's chest and taking his hard cock in his hand, moving it towards Jeno's lips and slicking his lips with his precum. 

"Open you mouth for me." Renjun spoke, Jeno obediently opening his mouth for Renjun to slide his cock into. Jeno stopped thinking for a moment, feeling how Renjun pushed forward to slide in a far as he could, it sent hot shills of arousal through his body. Renjun tasted _sweet_ , strangely so. He mewled in need of _more_ as Renjun started to pick up the pace of his hips. "God- Jeno. So good..." Renjun mumbled, tracing his fingers on Jeno's cheekbone, to his jawline, to his lips stretched around his cock.

"I want you to fuck me." Renjun said, pulling his cock from Jeno's restless mouth, making him whine. Jeno moved his hands to Renjun's waist again, before they were harshly pulled off again. "Don't touch me!" Renjun snarled. "Should I even let you fuck me?" Renjun pondered. "I can just let you sit here, with you miserable hard-on. With no one to please." He continued, Jeno whined, desperately trying to stop himself from thrusting upwards. "Please-" He tried, getting cut of by Renjun again. "That's all you want right? To please others." Renjun mumbled. 

"No-no, please..." Jeno mumbled, seeing Renjun glare at him. Renjun stared at him for a bit, before taking off his shirt, moving backwards and _not-so-accidentally_ brushing his ass against Jeno's cock.

"Are you going to treat me well, Jeno?" Renjun asked, grabbing Jeno's dick by reaching behind him, grinding against it. Jeno realised, in his haze, that it was wet. Renjun was wet, and when he looked down at where he was seated on top of him, is saw glossy slick dripping down Renjun's thighs, onto his own. The realisation made Jeno whine loudly, no longer caring about anything. He had given up on how weird the situation was after his second wet dream about the boy, now giving up on his sanity.

He fisted the sheets below him, desperately trying to ground himself. "Please..." Jeno mewled, seeing Renjun smirk. The way he was grinding against him was not pleasurable, but teasing. Renjun knew, though. He seemed to know everything already, like he could see Jeno losing his mind.

Renjun moved his hips, pushing the tip of Jeno's dick against his rim. 

"Please let me fuck you..." Jeno moaned out, Renjun smiled, but quickly pushed his hips down onto Jeno's dick, sliding it in. His eyes rolled back and Jeno let out a loud moan, relieved by finally being inside someone. When Renjun started to move his hips, slowly fucking himself on Jeno's cock, Jeno let a pathetic sob slip out of his throat.

It wasn't enough.

Jeno grabbed Renjun's hips, trying to get him to move faster, but he felt a harsh slap land on his cheek. "Don't fucking touch me!" Renjun yelled, his hips not stopping, only getting faster. And oh- Jeno's cock twitched so hard he's surprised he didn't cum on the spot. He let another sob fall from his mouth, tears forming in his eyes.

Despite Renjun's harsh words, his hips only got faster, more erratic. Pretty moans were falling from his lips, his head thrown back. Jeno could see his cock jump, twitching and Renjun stopped to look at him.

"Please, please. I'll be so good for you, just let me touch you. Please..." Jeno whined, seeing how Renjun's cock jumped again at that.

His eyes were glazed over too, probably reflecting how Jeno looked. He smiled, sharp teeth shining. "Try you best." He whispered, immediately feeling how Jeno turned them around, thrusting inside of him rapidly. The moans they both let out at that were downright obscene, and Renjun let out a scream, his eyes rolling back into his skull. 

"Right there!" He mewled, locked his legs around Jeno's torso. Jeno's thrusts became erratic, unstable, stuttering against Renjun's ass. He was clearly getting close, and he picked his head up from it was resting against Renjun's shoulder.

"Can I please cum?" He asked in a gruff voice, seeing how Renjun nodded. That was really all he needed, he pushed in as deep as he possibly could, feeling the wave of his orgasm drown him in. His vision turned white, and he faintly registered Renjun letting out a guttural moan, before passing out.

When Jeno woke up, he was in his bed. Renjun sat next to him, looking at him. "Hello, Jeno." He spoke, laying down beside him. 

"What-what are you?" Jeno groaned out, hearing Renjun chuckle beside him, his breath tickling his neck.

"A fairy. We're different from what you think, Jen." Renjun whispered, curling up next to Jeno, and he let out a breath. 

He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If u got any tips, let me know.


End file.
